


【XFF】生冷不忌

by Anstrid



Series: 生冷不忌系列 [1]
Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, Multi, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 老蕭性格扭曲慎
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam, Show Lo/Hsiao Ching-Teng
Series: 生冷不忌系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027918





	【XFF】生冷不忌

對蕭敬騰來說。  
高帥男人是生鮮食材，淌著鮮血的甜腥，讓他餓腸。  
溫淡男人是冷凍肉塊，被絕對冰寒緊裹，讓他無時無刻想要撕咬、拉扯，啃碎冰塊，把血管活生生嚼得鮮血淋漓。  
兩者都那麼美味，他生冷不忌，來者不拒。  
_____________________________________________________  
  
甫見面，高帥的男人便把他翻過身，掃跌化妝桌前所有零碎，脫下閃亮手套。乾澀開口被插入兩根指頭狠狠攪拌，拌碎了心底的獸性攪出疼痛。蕭敬騰咬得下唇滲血，不知耳鳴是否幻覺。男人表演過後渾身熱汗滴落背部，滑流，灼傷了他的脆弱神經。  
男人的話鑽入耳殼很癢，說著，「他要結婚了。」像怕他聽不清又說一遍，「他要結婚了。」伴著話尾把陰莖整根沒入，似乎能把話狠狠搗進體內。  
蕭敬騰笑了，舐走唇邊新鮮的血腥，「我第一個收喜帖呢。」  
身體驀地被擲上窄狹的桌面，骨頭撞得折斷般痛，蕭敬騰如野獸低吼，蒼白、幼細得不可思議的腿被抬高猛晃。散架是唯一感覺，男人整個人重量壓在身上抽插，粗喘著氣，像對他如此冷靜的反應無計可施，只能施予身體酷刑。  
  
男人附下臉伸出舌頭把整張臉品嚐過一遍，仔細看那揉合了男孩稚氣與成年男子霸氣的臉，仍是晶瑩剔透得令人想伸手捏碎，又想捂暖在掌心保護。他快被矛盾撕裂，只好伸手捏緊嫩紅的花蕊轉動，要身下人亢奮又痛楚的細叫。  
他永遠得不到蕭敬騰。他認識他當天就知道了。蕭敬騰的眼神看他就是無容置疑的施捨。  
  
男人在花心射了一股，蕭敬騰怒吼，舉手往他腹部狠力一拳。他從不允許男人把種子遺在體內，男人是故意的。身上人受攻撃，臉容稍為扭曲，兩手在大腿上抓出宣示性的五指紅痕，拉張到極限，就著流淌的濕潤進攻，很快蕭敬騰的憤恨隨著瞳中淚霧消去。  
  
紅腫的陰莖叫囂著釋放，抖出濃郁的汁液，男人熟練套弄著，在達到天堂前一刻，忽然貼著他的臉輕喃，「真好，他永不屬於你了。」  
蕭敬騰的笑艷麗到詭異的地步，不痛不癢的拉開大手，自己把精液擠出來。  
笑說，「你卻連我的後補也談不上。」  
* * *  
  
溫淡的男人身上蓋滿薄冰，每次他總得費力用溫熱舌尖逐點吮去才飲得著鮮血。  
男人進他的屋時拘謹不安，說「最後一次，以後不可如此悖德。」  
蕭敬騰哈哈大笑，像聽著什麼罕有的笑話般，淡諷「結婚前就可以悖德了?你思想奇怪，我從來搞不懂。」男人坐在床沿微笑，笑得整個世界立時風平雨停，笑得不經意，輕說「我也沒搞懂。」  
  
蕭敬騰總是滿有耐性的對他，先褪去衣衫再從瘦如樹枝的小腿吻上去，輕灑春節梅雨。  
吻至大腿內側借著黃燈光看清私密部份，張唇含著囊袋輕輕吞吐，男人立時觸電般弓起腰，形成柔美弧度，嗚咽。隨著嘴唇角度轉換而喊叫。  
「你老婆沒滿足你，技巧不夠我好?」  
蕭敬騰露齒笑，把頂端含入喉心舌尖繞著轉，男人修長的指緊抓被單捏出了花，尖細呻吟，微薄的肺活量不夠應付激烈疼愛，很快氣喘如牛，只能扭腰承歡。  
  
蕭敬騰吞下甜美的種子，把攤軟的陽具含在口中像吃軟糖般吮個不休，男人揪著他的髮，受不了，哀求他鬆口。蕭敬騰伸手探入他如焗爐的口中拉出透明絲線，溫柔如昔的撥弄窄穴，抽插擴張，所有動作都緩慢得令男人發瘋。男人咬著枕頭問他，「嗄…嗄…你做什麼…」  
  
蕭敬騰臉無表情的說，「最後一次，不想太快結束。」  
果真很慢，男人的窄穴完全被狎玩得鬆軟，渴求的開闔不休，要求被更硬、更巨大的物件狠狠抽插。蕭敬騰慢條斯理的撥動乳尖，不時以指頭按壓穴口皺摺。  
  
十多分鐘後，男人的細微吟叫轉成苦苦哀求再變成尖聲叫喊，每次想掙起身子又被壓倒。他毫不留情的揪緊長髮哭叫著「給我、快給我!」  
但挾在狹道中的手指毫無動靜。情慾天堂變成修羅地獄。  
  
蕭敬騰在他崩潰前一刻繼續按好陽物小孔，喚他的名字，不斷唸著像什麼神聖經文。  
被親蜜的喚著名字的男人失了神，指尖在背刮出了血痕，哀求著「進來、進來…求你…」  
蕭敬騰多加一根手指，指頭在滑道中摸索按壓，咬著他肩膀說，「說你只喜歡被男人操。」  
不然這樣到天亮。  
  
男人眨眨眼晴，乾澀喉頭逸出那句話。  
蕭敬騰卻不滿意，說著，大聲點。  
頂端緊壓著穴口，再說一遍。男人灑淚，嘶吼。  
癢得發瘋的洞穴終於被粗魯的填滿，被進出的人滿足的沈溺性愛，汗流浹背，閃閃發亮的軀體映入蕭敬騰眼中是一幅美麗圖畫，他拉開白皙的大腿，深深壓埋到花心，拉出，全力搗入。男人慾火完全被燃點，扭著身體興奮呻吟。  
  
「愛我不?」  
完事後兩人相擁在床鋪上，濕滑而黏稠。男人抿起唇，說「不。」  
蕭敬騰微笑，替他架上眼鏡，用膩死人的語調呢喃，「我就知道。」  
  
他深吻粉色的唇飲下津液，拉著下巴迫他臉向房門。  
「那現在，跟你愛的人解釋吧。」  
  
男人抬頭，唇邊還牽扯著透明絲線。  
朝夕相對的女人半掩著哭泣的臉，站在門邊。  
  
男人心神俱裂，怒吼一聲就要撲倒下床，追上跑走的妻子。  
蕭敬卻壓在身上把雙手綁起，不顧他崩潰的狂哭大叫竭斯底里，繼續下身粗野的動作，男人受不了衝擊昏倒，又被不竭的操弄痛醒過來。每次醒來，仍是被蕭敬騰詭異的微笑震攝，心臟彷彿破碎灰滅。不斷、不斷被佔有得只剩下皮囊。  
  
他吃掉了他的靈魂。  
* * *  
「你給他找的心理醫生不錯。」  
蕭敬騰指尖撥弄著花瓣，一大叢柔滑的質感。  
  
高帥男人說「現階段康復不錯，醫生說你是他最大陰影。」  
  
「當然。」蕭敬騰笑了，不是他還有誰能佔據男人的心靈。  
  
「你在哪?」  
  
「診所樓下，等他。」  
男人躲他也躲得太久了點。  
蕭敬騰捧著鮮豔的九十九朵紅玫瑰。燦爛的笑。  
向著離自己十多步，甫看見他便抖如風中落葉、雙目含恨的人走去。  
  
「你在想，幸好我不愛你，對不對?」  
  
「對，幸好你愛他。」  
  
高帥男人茫然接話，掛線。  
沒聽到那頭溫淡男人崩潰的尖叫聲。

「你能給我嗎...給我孩子、我想要孩子…」  
「我給你，別怕，我給你。」  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
餐廳的燈光很昏暗，於廚房進出的服務生口出獠牙，毛茸茸的尾巴一不小心就從褲頭掉出來，捧著血淋淋的斷手和骨骼，飄散青霧。方大同眨眨眼晴，確定自己坐的確實是阿鼻的輪侯座位，食客被搬來弄去烹調，很快便會輪到他被分解。對座的人一派稀鬆平常的模樣。方大同輕聲說，小心啊刀子在你頭上。晃眼刀子又不見了，他清楚看到蕭敬騰把刀子藏到背部。  
  
蕭敬騰撇起唇微笑，漂亮的大手抄起杯子喝水。  
方大同吞嚥逸出的津液，身體抖如身處冰牢，手顫著湯匙掉下撃出脆聲，神經撕裂一條。  
他聽到自己說「我發了律師信。」

  
「哦?」蕭敬騰平靜無波，優雅的勺糖，兩匙三匙四匙……  
杯中飲料遠不夠對座人因緊張而抽搐的臉那麼甜美，極想啃咬掉一塊肉嘗嘗。  
他永遠吃不夠他。他對這男人的渴望是無底洞。  
  
「告你強暴…」方大同疲憊的埋臉入手心。他不能再迎視那對泛血紅光芒的眸。  
蕭敬騰單手撐額笑得極肆意，笑得喘不過氣來。「我強暴你麼，哈哈哈。」  
天啊，他跟大同都上床多少次了。  
更妙的是他「已經」發了律師信，報復來得多輕悄多敏捷。  
「這是哪門子新式笑話?」  
  
方大同雙眼一黑痛頭欲裂，肺部長滿騰蔓，快速滋長。他看到指尖變成透明。  
「你別上庭，我們庭外和解。」  
蕭敬騰盯著他，深知只需一個眼神便能釘住蜻蜓翅膀般，把他深楔貫穿。  
果然，蒼白的人兒咬得下唇傷口破皮翻出，齒痕清晰可見，解釋「她說不這樣做，便離婚。」  
  
「她只想證明老公是正常人。」是被迫害的、不是個隨便爬上床給男人操的賤貨。  
蕭敬騰眼波流轉，輕說，正常人。  
「她有孩子了…」  
像盲子看到荊棘路盡處的光明大門般喃喃重覆，唇邊不覺溜笑「我快要有寶寶了…」  
  
抬頭，驚見蕭敬騰整張臉亮起來了，瞳仁迸射的是興奮得詭譎的閃爍。  
方大同呆滯幾秒，滑動喉頭，心中不安層層遞升，不知怎的渾身發冷。  
「你不用上庭的，我們淡忘整件事。」  
  
「是你的孩子呢。」蕭敬騰全不在意官司，歡愉宣佈，露齒笑。  
笑得像個剛獲贈糖果的小孩。  
方大同不明所以，只能僵硬的頷首，點點頭。  
  
「是你的孩子呢。」  
蕭敬騰笑得非常歡樂，方大同幾乎沒看過他笑得瞇起雙眼的樣子。  
他含著下唇，整個人捲縮成球狀，用手臂圈好自己建起脆弱的保護網。  
玻璃杯握得快碎掉，水平面在劇晃，晃出杯外。  
  
* * *  
「你的手很冰。」  
蕭敬騰抓起方大同毫無血色的手揉搓。  
比自己小一號的手拗成古怪的形態拼命想抽離，卻被握出紅痕瘀青，愈用力挪開手，他便更殘忍施力，直到男人痛得眼底泛紅，冷汗滴落在額邊終於放棄掙扎，薄皮下的骨彷彿會破出裂痕。不知道繼續下去，會否讓美麗的指骨穿刺出來呢，真想看看。  
  
被攫獲的男人劇顫，青色的血管在臉龐上跳動。  
蕭敬騰牽著他在街上踱步不緩不急。強行扯動那只修長的美手。  
  
方大同牙關打顫只想拔腿狂奔，下一秒就要休克。  
「放…放…開…」他恨身體那麼脆弱，弱得抵抗不了比自己更瘦削的男人。  
蕭敬騰完全忽略他瀕死動物的呼喚，牽扯著邁進嬰兒用品店。  
  
已管不得兩個男人牽手跑進嬰孩用品店是多麼奇怪的畫面。方大同伸出舌劃過唇上的血腥，泉湧的害怕籠罩著他。是的，他害怕這深不見底的男人。  
  
蕭敬騰哼著小調不顧店員側目，抄起微型鋼琴。  
「買給寶寶好嗎?我想他從小學鋼琴。」  
指尖於小琴鍵上叮叮噹噹的敲弄，每個音讓方大同胃部翻滾一次，喉嚨酸苦。  
  
「小BABY會像我們一樣愛音樂嗎?」  
蕭敬騰露出慈祥微笑，彷彿散發出善良而甜蜜的香氣。方大同別開臉強裝鎮定，身軀卻抖擻如碎掉的脆葉。男人收緊指頭，讓他痛得輕呼。  
「大同，會嗎?」  
  
方大同深呼吸卻對平服情緒毫無效用，手被握得快變形，掀開乾澀唇瓣，溜出「你別…」  
蕭敬騰把臉湊過去貼在臉上暖暖呼氣「嗯?」  
「你別…碰我…的孩子…」  
  
蕭敬騰聽明白了微瞇雙眼噘起潤紅的唇瓣，不能自抑的抱著他肩頭笑。  
笑得腰都彎下來了粗喘。「哈哈。」  
  
方大同倒抽口氣。完全不了解他的喜悅何來。  
  
笑夠了，蕭敬騰抹拭唇角眼睛彎成柔和曲線。  
「來，我們去選寶寶的衣服，黃色最好，男女都可穿。」  
  
方大同自由的手摀上唇瓣，惡酸奔上口腔，緩慢的蹲下來乾嘔。  
眼睛模糊。  
* * *  
高帥的男人交疊起雙腿，舒服的倚在沙發上，指尖挑起一件輕薄可愛的淡黃色小衣服。  
「你未免太有興致。」他有寶寶反而是你興奮過頭。  
蕭敬騰冷淡的瞥他一眼，繼續整理山高的嬰兒用品。  
  
接收到眼前的人的催促眼神，羅志祥撇嘴「想知道，吻我一下。」  
蕭敬騰這才饒有趣味的抬頭瞄他，歪著頭，笑得像貓咪溫馴，像在嘲笑他的想望。下秒卻閃電般出手揪緊男人的髮，把頭顱扯過來，用盡全力噬咬那片薄唇，啃出鮮血。  
「美味。」  
  
羅志祥皺眉，抹去殘留的鮮紅，淡說「瘋子。」  
蕭敬騰不置可否，折疊好粉紅色的小毛巾，抽出袋子中的響鈴玩具晃動。  
「鈴…鈴…」他腦中浮出，燸米團般香軟的孩子坐在地上、呵呵甜笑著玩的畫面。  
  
「醫生說他陷入情緒低潮，常不能自抑地驚慌。」  
  
蕭敬騰點點頭。  
僅此而已。  
  
羅志祥搖頭苦笑「他到底做錯了什麼，你要這樣懲罰他?」  
殘忍如斯啊。恐怖。  
  
「他要結婚要老婆要家庭，我也給他呀，我怎罰他了。」  
蕭敬騰懵懂不解回望，無辜如稚兒的目光更叫羅志祥發寒。  
  
手機鈴聲打斷了凝結空氣，蕭敬騰接聽。  
女人的聲音很熟悉，他仔細聽，不時點頭，說「很好。」  
每說一句讚美，女人的嗓音便不能自抑的興奮顫抖，如等待讚賞的小狗。  
  
掛線。迎上羅志祥洞悉真相、驚恐的眼神。  
蕭敬騰勾起唇角，伸出一根中指點在唇上。  
  
噓。  
* * *  
「我要上庭。」  
蕭敬騰的聲音是利刺、戳穿了方大同的肺葉，氧氣傾瀉一地，撐著床頭櫃、雙腿如棉花鬆軟，歪曲成古怪的弧度。  
  
「不要…」他虛弱的把話吐出來。  
蕭敬騰想與他玉石俱焚嗎?他是如日中天的當紅歌手，怎會接受事業如此羞恥的被腰折。  
他都不敢想像法院內外會湧來多少記者，幾百?幾千?  
  
「為什麼不要，你告我強暴也不給我個答辯機會?」  
蕭敬騰的聲音溫柔得如午夜的唱片騎士，純粹而不摻一絲雜質。  
平靜無波，如湖鏡清麗。  
  
「放過我…」方大同深閉上眼眸，哀求。  
他們糾纏了一輩子的份量了。很夠了。  
  
「你現在過來，我考慮。」  
  
床上的妻子輾轉反側，眨動惺忪的雙眼看向他，鼻音濃重「大同..?」  
幹麼半夜不睡在談電話。  
  
方大同著緊的掩緊話筒，「好。」  
* * *  
  
整間屋的窗戶被簾子掩得密不透風，比陋巷深處更幽靜，只有桌面圓罩的一豆光，照亮了他心中迂迴曲折的比巷子更譎秘、暈黃的恐懼。方大同附下臉，雙手捧起怒賁的陽物，不知所措。  
後腦勺被大手狠力猛按，撐著頸項反抗才不致於碰上黑亮的毛髮，如果真讓那叢觸及臉上汗毛他怕自己會張牙噬咬、同歸於盡。他多想直接乾脆，咬斷這根曾把自己釘死在奈何橋上的巨柱，一了百了。  
  
坐著的人扯斷幾根髮讓他痛得皺眉，冰冷的指尖捏在後頸撫弄，似摸弄一只不乖的貓。  
自己是驚慄童話中唯一沒清醒過來的小配角，處處驚心卻找不到現實門檻。  
方大同記起了，二人曾坐在餘輝照耀的小山坡上，他看著西下的夕陽說「我想結婚，想要家庭和孩子」。  
他掀唇含住腥噪味濃重的頂端，胃部倒轉了一遍。蕭敬騰仰頭，喉間逸出低吟。  
方大同伸出生澀舌尖滑過小孔，唇角漏出透明。他臉龐漲成紫色，這是連日來最紅潤的臉色了，他挪開嘴，搖搖頭。  
  
蕭敬騰揪緊他的髮迫著那抖動的臉仰高，靜半晌後輕問「為什麼不正眼看我?」  
方大同捏緊拳頭眼簾閉得打摺，狂吸鼻子，沒有回答。  
兩指長驅直入口腔中攪拌腦袋殘餘的驚慄。低沈的男聲、樂笑「你怕我?」  
  
方大同睫毛都打結了，顫抖，再度搖搖頭。  
他連逃出這扇大門的力氣也耗盡，光裸著廢人般坐在地上，唯一著力點竟是殘忍的拉扯著頭顱的大手。他寧願上庭，他寧願身敗名裂，他寧願一輩子匿跡。  
  
可是，孩子啊孩子。  
他和老婆的小寶貝。  
  
他再度張唇深吞下痛厭惡絕的陽物，雙手握在根部焦灼套弄。  
我的手會腐爛。我的身體會崩壞，可是我的小寶貝白玉無暇。  
  
蕭敬騰忽然緊按著頭把紅豔的頂部突刺在腔壁，直到從外能看到突出輪廓，方大同在乾嘔。  
他伸出指尖，緩緩摸在臉龐上的隆起，愛撫他的臉也愛撫自己。  
他知道他在玩什麼把戲。想要他先在口中射一股好讓後穴少吃一次苦。  
  
身下人的眸底冒水搖晃，他想，這男人下面是否同樣濕潤。  
抽出陽物壓在慘白的臉上磨蹭，看他黏滿濁白的液體，掩不下厭惡，歡慰。  
於臉龐上發洩了一次，原想射進微啡的、美麗的瞳孔可他聰明的閉上了眼。  
嘖嘖，塗開。  
  
整個過程男人都在發瘋的哭叫怒吼，身體抖得像隨時碎裂。但每當聽到自己說「你離開，罷了」時眸中總會一片死灰的，把雙腿撐到極限，兩根指頭扳開讓他盡覽紅如淌血的花瓣，泣不成聲的要他再進去。  
  
你最好弄死我。  
我才不捨得呢。他真心誠意的說，猛力抽插。  
  
在男人的雙眸開始淌血時，他才記起要問他。  
「我們第一次上床，你要我送你什麼?」  
男人痛楚的嘶叫著仍伸出雙手把他塞得更深，直捅上柔軟腹部。  
  
「你要我送你什麼。」  
  
「不記得了…」  
「快想起來啊，大同。」  
在狹窄的洞穴插入一根指頭，與分身不同節奏的同時抽弄。  
他好像聽到內壁撕裂的響聲。  
  
「不記得了、對不起，我真不記得…對不起…」  
方大同淚也流乾，喉嚨快啼血，後穴痛得麻木。  
被多加了一根指頭。  
他拉緊床欄想著自己為什麼還不死去。恨不得化成灰燼。  
  
「記起來。」蕭敬騰命令。  
可是他的腦袋被掏空了，整夜也想不起來。  
  
晨光暖不了冰涼的身體，方大同睜眼困難的瞄向床邊穿著西裝的男人。  
  
他轉過臉來微笑。  
  
  
「快醒吧，我們差不多夠時間上庭了。」  
  
* * *  
  
「法官，本人於一年前開始跟原告發生性關係，昨晚仍持續來往。」  
  
「三月九日當晚原告人在本人家中，說醫生證實他的精液中精子含量不足，令女人受孕的機會近零。他的情緒很脆弱，我們第一次隱瞞原告女友發生性行為。」  
  
「本人認識原告人的妻子，她是歌迷會的會員。是本人介紹給原告認識的。他們結婚後我們依然繼續交往。」  
  
* * *  
三月九日  
  
「敬騰，我這輩子沒辨法有孩子了…」  
好友稱不上精緻的臉上佈滿陰霾，讓他心揪緊。  
「我還沒有跟她說…」  
蕭敬騰單手撫上瘦削的側臉，腮骨帶來柔滑質感，讓他流連忘返。「那別說。」  
方大同震驚的回望他，唇間漏出的話很快被溫柔至極的嘴吻去。  
  
他把他壓在沙發上。  
他對他從來不只朋友的情感，好感包覆著濃厚得掩不住的情慾味兒。  
  
衣服盡褪，柔軔而骨感的身軀露出來，他享受如水般細膩的愛撫。忽然覺得一切沒所謂。  
道德的底線被扯裂也無所謂，背叛也無所謂。他的精液好像為他選了恰當的道路。  
反正，他一向很喜歡這陽光大男孩。  
好友溫柔得讓他欲淚。  
  
進入時痛不欲生。  
男人要抽出陽物時，方大同緊緊壓他的臀部，穴口拼命收縮，壓榨出那股充滿生命力的液體。  
想那些生命之泉埋入腹芯與自己共存。  
  
他哭喊著抓緊他的肩膀，要求「敬騰，給我孩子…我想要孩子…」  
迷糊得根本不知自己嘶叫了什麼，只想他把精液射在最深處。「給我…」  
也許，他可以懷個寶貝。  
  
「別怕，我給你，別怕。」  
蕭敬騰微笑，大手抹去他的汗水，吻上喃喃的紅艷唇瓣。  
灌注在他體內。  
* * *  
  
「法官，被告呈上一份血液報告，證實原告妻子腹中孩子屬於蕭敬騰。」  
  
* * *  
大同，你想要妻子、孩子共組個美滿家庭嗎?  
我給你。  
  
是我們共用的子宮孕育的。  
我和你的孩子。  
你喜歡嗎?  
  
* * *  
  
萬千閃光燈映亮蕭敬騰愉悅微笑的唇角。  
  
全世界都知道。  
你永遠屬於我。


End file.
